


Because He Listened

by milkyoranges



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anorexia, Avengers Family, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyoranges/pseuds/milkyoranges
Summary: Stephens overthinks





	1. Why This Early

“Ugh.”

Stephen groaned as he tried hitting his alarm clock to turn off the ear piercing racket. After a couple tries at the noisy machine, he finally got it to turn off.

He sat up slowly, not straight up though, with squinted eyes and took a few glances around his messy room. Sitting up for a few seconds gave him a slight headache so the sorcerer flopped back on his bed and contemplated whether he wanted to actually get out of bed or just sleep for eternity. He turned his head over towards the clock.

“Why.” Stephen moaned. It showed, 9:00 A.M.

Counting all the days he could remember, out of all them, last night he got more sleep than all the past 4 days combined. Even though it was only about 7 hours, it definitely helped whatever might be coming over him, hopefully not a fever.

Another tired groan came out from the doctor’s hoarse throat when he remembered that today was the Avengers monthly meeting and check-up. That definitely was a reason _not_ to get out of bed. He had absolutely no energy to spare on the attendees of that chaotic meeting. Fortunately, a good amount of them were well mannered and didn’t waste too much oxygen, but there were those few that always managed to get on the last nerve of everyone who had the privilege of obtaining more than one functioning brain cell. The Guardians were usually the ones making the sassy and annoying comments unless Nebula shut them down with the look. It was a ‘if you don’t shut the hell up right now, I will not hesitate to break your back in 5 different ways, slowly.’ look, it was one of the scariest things that Nebula had shown off to everyone, it even topped her insane fighting style.

The wizard finally decided that going to the meeting would be best, as to avoid the lecture, or yelling if it was serious enough, that Tony would give him.

After the undo of Thanos’ snap and the dusting of his army, it was the billionaire’s idea to start having monthly meetings. It was to make sure that situations in different places and on other planets could be seen and taken care of before they got too serious. It was an okay idea, but the meetings were usually only about an hour and a half and then it was just used as a ‘I haven’t seen you in a while, let’s catch up.’ time that lasted about 3 to 4 more hours. If Stephen left the after-meeting early, he’d become the spoil sport which no one wanted to be.

It was close to 30 minutes of thinking in his obnoxiously small room that made Strange finally roll out of his blankets and land on the floor, thankfully on both feet. He went about his usual morning routine that consisted of brushing his teeth, showering if needed, getting dressed, and so on. Since the doctor wasn’t feeling great, especially after actually getting out of bed and standing up a bit too fast with the headache he had, something simple was chosen. A tan sweater, navy jeans, simple dress shoes, and the cloak of course. He had never forgotten the magical accessory at home or anywhere for that matter. There were occasions that he’d leave it at the apartment just because it wasn’t necessary to have, but if it was a meeting like the Avengers check up, it’d usually just sit in the corner and wait for its master to be finished.

Ever since the first time Peter and the loyal cloak met and it waved off the poor vigilante, Peter hadn’t really warmed up to it. He didn’t seem like the kind of kid that would keep grudges, but this time Peter did. Stephen had over heard that there was a kid named Flash that seemed to tease him often but it was ignored, so it partially confused him.

The more Stephen thought about the meeting and what might happen, the more his mind would linger to different places and things. Or people.

One being, Tony Stark.

Ever since seeing every single one of the 14,000,605 outcomes, there were certain people that became more important. Especially, the genius billionaire. Tony was a constant in the visions.

When the sorcerer had first met him, the first impression beamed was, arrogant, self absorbed, asshole. The outcomes changed that, completely.

It wasn’t just the sacrifice that made the narcissistic and snotty sorcerer think, it was the fact that deep down, Tony was so kind, caring and loving. Like Strange, the mechanic had most likely put up a mask for everyone. Acting high and mighty was better than vulnerability. For both men, at least.

The philanthropist did everything to keep the ones he loved safe. Particularly one, Peter Parker. That kid was Tony’s world. The wizard saw how they met. How Tony even put up a mask in front of the kid. The young spider looked up to and depended on him, May wasn’t home often because of extra shifts she had to pull at the hospital to make ends meet. Tony dearly wanted to help the Parker's, but didn’t want them to feel like his charity case. It felt like an intense game of tug-a-war, always leaning away from Tony’s chance to have the better hand. Peter still hadn’t seen Tony’s vulnerable side, unless you count right after the snap. That was the only time that Peter had to help the billionaire.

Through every possibility that he experienced, and the young vigilante had been in, Tony would keep him from harm at any cost, even his own life, multiple times. It pained the doctor to see the man perish, but the reason and thought behind it was what was truly messing with him. Strange never had really thought of someone giving their life up for someone, to that extent. He hadn’t thought of himself giving up for someone either. Unfortunately, even in Christine’s case.

They were friends, they made up, but things were never truly the same. A part of her told her not to trust the sorcerer, but a chance was still given. Stephen tried his best to not break that trust and he hadn’t, yet. He hadn’t ever thought of the possibility that he might have had to give up his own life for the nurse’s. A thought that they’d be in a situation like that, especially since both were trained in the medical field, didn’t ever occur to him. It didn’t make much sense, but it was something the neurosurgeon had settled with. He was so invested in his work and practice, it was the only thing that really mattered to him. Present this, show that, keep this to himself, only think about that —

‘Alright.’ Stephen thought. That was enough thinking, anymore would have probably given him more anxiety and stress that could agitate any sickness lingering around.

He glanced over at the clock, it read 10:20 A.M.

“Time to go.” Stephen sighed. He prepared himself for the headache inducing meeting, but finally he waved the cloak over towards his shoulders as he reached for the golden sling ring. The sparking, orange circle grew and he stepped in sending himself directly to a conference room where he found about half of the Avengers.

“Hey, guys.” The sorcerer greeted.

“Hey, man.” Clint replied.

The doctor nodded and sat himself down in an empty cushioned chair as he scanned the room. “Clint, Natasha, Bucky, Steve, Scott, Hope and Wanda. Great, half of them.” whispered Stephen, not audible to anyone but himself.

He’d have to watch the entrance of the great Tony Stark. Damn.


	2. What About Sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers monthly meeting starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took ‘years’ to get out, I’ve been super busy with class projects and tests but here’s this I guess :)

After about 5 minutes of waiting, the rest of the Avengers sprinkled through one by one.

In came, Bruce. Vision following. Then, Sam and Rhodes. And last, Carol and Valkyrie. 

Everyone was sitting, waiting patiently, following the time when the ex-Kree and Asguardian queen came in together. All already sitting down, silently went with the notion that Tony wasn’t going to even bother showing up, even though this was his month to head up the meeting. 

The genius had only ever missed one meeting and it was for ‘personal reasons’ or whatever that could mean for Tony. Otherwise, he’d trot in about 10 minutes late and got criticized audibly by steve and silently by Clint and Natasha. He was the most unpredictable and predictable of them all.

As for the young spiderling, well, they weren’t sure. He had missed meetings in the past, and had pretty legitimate excuses.

‘_ I was sick.’ ‘I was out with Ned.’ ‘There was a school event.’ ‘May took me out for dinner.’ _ And Tony’s least favorite, obviously, _ ‘I had homework.’ _

Those were the usual excuses brought up. Everyone seemed to believe him, except the assassin. She knew something was up, but never could really put her finger on it, so she’d let go of it until it happened again. 

———

“I hope that’s enough for your Aunt, if it isn’t just have her call me or you can.” Muffled from the large dark oak door, Steve and Carol could decipher that it was none other than Tony Stark, conversing with his young protege. After a few moments, the door was opened by a tired looking Peter, letting Tony walk in first.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. It means so much and I’m sure she’ll be very grateful.” Peter gently shut the door, even though it was perfectly capable of closing itself, quietly. It was just a habit Peter had picked up from home, as to not wake up May when he came home late.

Both males sat down in the last two empty chairs, Tony’s chair, at the head of the table, and Peter’s, to the right of his mentor. Everyone knew to make sure that Peter was to sit next to Tony, even if the billionaire wasn’t heading the meeting and, or if it’d break up sitting next to one’s preferred other. Unfortunately, for Carol and Val coming in last, it meant that they had to separate into different seats. It was just a given they didn’t ask someone to move so they could sit next to whoever they came in with. 

“Thirty minutes, I think that’s a new record.” Steve moved his chair up closer and leaned with both elbows supporting him, hands folded together, on the polished marble conference table.

Tony turned around as the large glass projection screen came down from the ceiling, and looked partially confused, though obviously still knowing what Steve meant.

“Don’t make that face.”

“What face?”

“The, ‘I know what you mean, but I’m not going to say it because then he’ll be right’ face.” Steve grunted.

“I didn’t make that face.” Tony laughed out.

“Yeah you did.” The sorcerer mumbled, while fidgeting with a pen.

“Huh?” Tony and Steve turned their attention to the doctor. 

“Oh,” He started, looking up from the plastic writing utensil. “I was just agreeing with him.” Glancing towards the captain and turning the pen in his direction.

“Whatever.” The billionaire sarcastically rolled his eyes with a smile peeking from the mouth that the sorcerer secretly adored. 

All was quiet while the genius turned back around to the lit up screen and set up a project file showing multiple statistics for crime rates, tables, locations, etc. “Alright let’s start.”

“Parker, you can go first this time.”

Everyone turned their attention to a rather audible, asleep Peter Parker. He wasn’t snoring per se, more like loud breathing. He was slouched in the black seat, hoodie over his head and most of his face, and hands in pocket.

Tony moved closer to the young vigilante, patting his shoulder.

“Rise and shine.”

“W-what?” He tiredly breathed out.

Peter took one of his hands and lifted up his hoodie, as he was pushing himself up from his slouching position with one of his legs.

“You fell asleep really fast, kid.” 

“Sorry.” Peter yawned.

“Don’t be sorry, did you sleep enough last night?” Tony had a bit of concern in his voice.

“No, I didn’t sleep last night.” He truthfully answered, eyes half open. He didn’t have enough energy to lie today.

“At all?” It was obvious Tony was even more worried.

Peter shook his head in agreement with the statement.

“Patrolling last night?” Natasha quickly spit out before Tony had a chance to say something more to calmly retaliate the spider’s silent response.

“Uh, yeah.” Peter hesitated. The slower remark made Nat doubt Peter even more than before. 

“паук are you sure about that?” She took a second chance at talking to the young vigilante before Tony got another word in. 

“I mean yeah,” Peter quietly laughed. “I’m pretty sure I’d know if I was patrolling.” The kid’s words trailed off to where you could barely hear the ‘ing’ in patrolling. 

The assassin glared at him and Peter gulped and let himself slowly down and slouched again.

After a pause Tony finally said something. “Pete, if you want, you can just give us this months report for Queens, and then go lay down in one of the guest rooms.” Peter thought about it for a few moments and came to the conclusion that he desperately wanted to lie down. No, needed to lie down. It wasn’t just last night that he hadn’t slept. It’d been more than 48 hours, and with his enhanced system he should have been getting more than 10 hours of sleep a night.

He carefully nodded his head ’yes’, then slowly sat up in his cushioned chair, properly, and gave this months report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos so far you guys, it means a lot!!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first chapter done, finally. It seems really messy, but it’s because it’s all his thoughts so don’t get mad at me
> 
> Thanks bye


End file.
